


Mothers

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Humor, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor prepares to leave for Earth. Happens during Avengers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mothers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers or Thor.
> 
> A/N: kind of cracky.

 

"You know that Dark Energy isn't something to be wasted so you go straight there and back no stopping not even to visit your girlfriend or to see a Midgardian movie-"

"I kn-"

"And when you see your brother tell him that he's already in big trouble. He's stayed out a year past his curfew and the Jotunheim incident...well just tell him that he does not want it to get any more trouble."

"Mo-"

"Now just go get your brother and the Tesseract come back no stops."

"I kn-" His mother kissed on the forehead. She back away so that Thor could again see the wielders of magic who were to send him to earth.

"Have a nice trip," Thor prepared to leave as the magicians of their realm started chanting and collecting dark energy to use to bring him to earth. It was not a pleasant filling being encased in dark magic but it was necessary. The magic didn't allow him to see outside of the dark sphere but he could hear and he heard his mother urgently say.

"Did you remember to pack your under armour?" Thor rolled his eyes.

"Yes mother," he said before the magic momentarily blinded him before sending him to earth.


End file.
